


Entregarte por amor

by tbrennan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrennan/pseuds/tbrennan
Summary: Anos depois, enquanto a observa dormir, sua conversa com Raquel naquele dia no Hanói sobre o Alberto ecoava na mente de Sergio.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Entregarte por amor

**Author's Note:**

> tenho um carinho mt grande por essa one

– A urgência era que meu marido – corrige-se – ex-marido levou minha filha e ele tem uma ordem de restrição por maus-tratos. 

Eu dediquei toda a minha vida àquele assalto. Pode parecer impossível alguém se obcecar tanto com algo, mas apenas aqueles que leram Berenice e, vergonhosamente, fecharam as páginas do livro porque se identificaram com esse estado de espírito sabe como um objetivo é capaz de consumir toda a energia de seu corpo e de sua alma. Tive que me debruçar sobre verdadeiros calhamaços que traziam à luz da criminologia toda a história hispânica sobre como o Estado lida com o crime. Engana-se quem pensa que somente de bons bandidos vivem seu líder, escolhi com tanto esmero meus policiais quanto meu grupo. A cada mudança de gestão, uma energia elétrica percorria meu corpo, sabia que precisava escolher uma pessoa preocupada o suficiente para não arriscar a vida dos reféns, mas competente o suficiente para negociar sensatamente. Ao longo dos anos, fui acompanhando a carreira de todos os grandes negociadores a fim de conjecturar qual seria o escolhido caso meus planos funcionassem. Conforme reza a Constituição de 78, para assumir um crime federal, exige-se experiências bem logradas em províncias e, naturalmente, formação acadêmica e profissional para tal. Não devo me gabar, não foi com grandes esforços que decorei seu nome, um dos poucos femininos naquela acanhada lista de nomes que me fez rapidamente pesquisar mais sobre sua vida. Embora sua vida profissional fosse impressionante, a pessoal deixava a desejar, ao que tudo indica, denunciara o marido por maus-tratos, mas sem provas, o que contribuiu para que aquele universo masculino a tratassem como louca. Os documentos sobre são confusos, Alberto participava da polícia e por meio de processos burocráticos conseguiu abafar em muito o caso, levando-o praticamente ao esquecimento. Além dos danos físicos, ela alegava que passou a precisar de medicação para ansiedade e antidepressivos. Seu refúgio passou a ser o trabalho, subia rapidamente na hierarquia policial até que uma semana antes do grande dia, eu não tinha mais dúvidas. “Tem que ser ela, seria perfeito.” Pensava que utilizando da minha condição de civil, eu poderia de alguma maneira me aproximar da polícia e obter informações úteis, por isso, passei a frequentar o estabelecimento mais próximo do posto policial, não poderia levantar suspeitas. Hermes não falhou e ela apareceu, aliás, falhar é um verbo injusto, ajudar seria mais apropriado, uma vez que não vejo outra explicação para que justamente nesse momento seu celular descarregasse e utilizasse o meu, fazendo com que sua mãe me ligasse, me oferecendo a desculpa perfeita para aparecer no hangar e sair de lá sem meu celular. A vida parecia me entregar de mão beijada Raquel Murillo, eu sabia perfeitamente como me aproximar, precisava me mostrar solícito, paciente, amigo e confiável. Assim que eu a vi chegar, fiquei determinado a conseguir algo. Conversávamos sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior, ela ria com vergonha das minhas brincadeiras, seus cabelos estavam com exuberantes curvas que somadas à sua blusa branca e seus olhos claros pareciam transmitir uma paz tremenda, paz de alguém que tem tudo sob seu controle. Por isso, quando ela começou a rir de nervoso falando que tudo estava péssimo eu me animei, ela começaria a se abrir comigo, tornando-se uma parte importante de meu plano. 

E foi exatamente naquele momento que tomei no cu. 

Após a morte de meu pai, fechei-me em um complexo emocional tamanho que até aquele momento, nada, muito menos ninguém, tivera a capacidade de me afetar emocionalmente. Sempre fechado em mim mesmo. Não sabia, mas começava ali o que a Raquel me ensina até hoje: não posso e sobretudo agora, não quero, planejar a vida inteira; ela possui variáveis demais para que alguém assuma o controle por completo. Eu não contava com aquele sentimento desagradável, à medida que ela ia me mostrando suas feridas abertas, que ainda sangravam e fediam com aquele sangue que nunca coagulava, eu senti repulsa, precisava desesperadamente sair daquele local. Nojo de tudo e todos! Nojo daquele sistema que era incapaz de defender àquela mulher maltratada, nojo de Alberto que ousou tocar naquela pele, nojo do sistema que perpetua sempre as injustiças, nojo do governo que não inseriu meu pai na sociedade e o obrigou a roubar. Não queria estar ali, queria que ela se calasse, mas ela continuava. Ela respirava pesado e lhe custava me olhar nos olhos, a vergonha de ter permitido que alguém lhe batesse me doía na cara porque foi a mesma humilhação que senti quando os médicos avisaram que meu pai havia sido morto durante uma tentativa de assalto. Seus olhos brilhavam de dor. Quando se lê páginas e mais páginas de processos governamentais somados com laudos médicos, sente-se muitas coisas, tédio, raiva, indiferença, mas nunca compaixão, porque não se vê a destruição no olhar da pessoa e quando eu a olhei, foi a mim que vi. Julguei-me inteligente o suficiente para explorar sua dor e me percebi tão miserável quanto. Ambos abandonados, desacreditados. A sinceridade de Raquel me esbofeteava a face a cada palavra, e percebi o quão grande era. Quisera eu ter desabafado em uma lanchonete com alguém quando minha ferida estava aberta pois agora já se convertera em uma cicatriz que ainda dói porque os pontos não existiram. A vulnerabilidade em sua voz me relembrava toda vez que meu pai me dizia “Ouça, não tenho o dinheiro, mas conseguirei algo e te comprarei o remédio, ok?” e esse dinheiro não chegava, nunca, não olhávamos o calendário pregado na parede do hospital, fingíamos que eu não estava piorando. Ela não sabia, mas eu entendia completamente sua humilhação e quando dei por mim, tinha mandado meu objetivo inicial ao diabo. Queria gritar-lhe que a compreendia, que minha vida tampouco me havia sorrido, que eu tinha lido todo o processo e que era evidente sua dor e sofrimento, que eu poderia matar seu ex-marido agora mesmo se ela mo pedisse, queria agarrar sua mão e dizer, olha entendo que faltam razões, que sobram motivos, mas se você confiar em mim, conseguirei dinheiro suficiente e poderemos fugir para um lugar onde o amor será rei, o amor será lei e você será a rainha; mas era impossível, eu era um estranho que não a conhecia, o Salva, um cidadão normal que teve uma vida normal e que seria incapaz de compreender alguém tão ofendida, molestada. Quando ela perguntou “quem me ajudará?” eu rapidamente me prontifiquei. O ato foi tão involuntário que fiquei tão surpreso quanto ela. Aquele Sergio que eu tentara matar sufocado dentro de mim gritava, não sabia o porquê, mas que eu estaria ao lado daquela mulher, a ajudaria, a vingaria. E pela primeira vez desde que meu pai segurou minha mão pela última vez, sabíamos, sim, sabíamos que ele tentaria assaltar o banco do quarteirão por mim, mas não dissemos uma palavra sobre, pela primeira vez eu me permiti sentir um ser humano. Aquelas mãos macias que tremiam fez meu corpo inteiro se despertar de um estupor de décadas. Não tinha capacidade emocional de saber na época, mas hoje eu vejo claramente, foi naquele momento que nossas almas se ligaram para sempre. Nenhum de nós sabíamos ainda, mas nos tornamos um. Ainda tentando assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo, Angel chega, fazendo-me afastar rapidamente nossas mãos, como se a presença daquele homem me tivesse trago à realidade. Que caralhos eu estava fazendo? Por que eu estava consolando a mulher que eu deveria estar me aproveitando? Filho da puta burro fraco. Após ouvi-lo dizer sobre o assalto, concentrei todas as minhas energias no meu plano, fora um momento de fraqueza, o mundo continuaria injusto e cruel, independentemente de quantos Sergio e Raquel sofressem. Foi com esse pensamento que voltei a pensar no plano, aquele que sairia perfeito, nada, nem ninguém deveria mudar aquilo. 

Ainda bem que eu nunca estive tão errado em minha vida. 

Por que eu estava pensando em tudo aquilo depois de tantos anos? Ontem, depois que fizemos amor, beijei o rosto inteiro de Raquel como de costume, suas bochechas, seu maxilar, seu nariz, sua testa, sua boca. Apesar dos anos, ela ainda ria com essa minha mania e ontem me perguntou “por que você sempre faz isso, Sergio?” Na hora eu fiquei calado e não consegui respondê-la, não sabia, nunca me questionara sobre anteriormente. Agora, sentado em nossa cama mexendo em meus óculos enquanto ela dorme tranquilamente, bem como o segundo encontro que tivemos em sua casa na Espanha, passei a pensar naquele dia em que tudo mudou. Me é completamente inconcebível a existência de um homem que lhe ousou colocar a mão, a olho e vejo aquele 1,64 de miúdes que ainda se encolhe toda para dormir e só consigo sentir amor, ternura, segurança. Graças a ela passei a ver a vida com cor, não somos perfeitos, apenas polos opostos que se conectam independente de tudo. A queria proteger, mas mais que isso, queria lutar por um mundo em que eu não precisasse proteger porque não haveria pessoas que a fariam mal. Foi um processo, mesmo forte, as feridas psicológicas da violência doméstica ainda estavam se cicatrizando, quando foi a Palawan, ela se sentia receosa em usar roupas que mostrassem demais seu corpo, afinal, o verão naquele lugar dura 12 meses. Conversávamos muito sobre o assunto. “Nossa, cariño, ficaria tão lindo em ti” e ela me olhava com olhos questionadores, mostraria muito suas pernas, seus ombros, seu busto tal peça. Não com medo de que eu fosse lhe fazer algum tipo de mal como Alberto, mas tanta liberdade e confiança em um relacionamento a desconcertava por alguns segundos. Agora, a vejo correndo na praia com vestidos que permitem a perfeita visualização de seu corpo, suas curvas; óbvio que homens a olham, mas não me sinto ameaçado, todos os dias ela me escolhe e espero continuar oferecendo motivos para que ela o faça eternamente. Aquilo era felicidade, afinal. 

– Aconteceu algo? – ela me pergunta, estava tão pensativo que nem a reparei acordando e sentando-se ao meu lado para verificar minha expressão. 

– Descobri o porquê – ela parece não entender – de sempre te encher de beijos depois que você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo – ela sorri ternamente e levanta seu braço a fim de acariciar-me o rosto, ainda com ele suspenso no ar, eu deposito beijos ao longo daquela pele macia e cheirosa, até chegar nas pontas de seus dedos – sinto muito que nós dois tenhamos sofrido por tanto tempo para que finalmente nos conhecêssemos, queria ter sido teu primeiro namorado, assim que saí do hospital, nos pouparia muita dor, mas hoje percebo que esse sofrimento nos fez quem somos hoje e eu te amo por completo, amo teu passado, teus erros, teus acertos, teus medos e quando eu vejo a tua pele, é exatamente tudo isso que ela me transmite: consigo ver toda a tua história registrada nela, as cicatrizes, as pintinhas, as manchas; eu a beijo porque ela transforma ódio em amor, desespero em esperança e da mesma maneira que você me salvou naquele restaurante quando segurou minha mão, eu quero retribuir. 

Raquel fica por alguns minutos apenas absorvendo aquelas palavras enquanto um sorriso bobo saía de seu rosto. Lentamente segura minhas mãos e as encosta em seu peito nu, a fim de mostrar-me as batidas de seu coração. Sabíamos o que aquilo significava: eu também havia ajudado a curar suas feridas.

– Não há o que retribuir – sussurrou baixíssimo.

Sorri. Senti nossas mãos encostadas em seu coração. Mais envelhecidas que alguns anos no Hanói, já com o começo de nossa grande história impressa nelas. Sorríamos. Entregues, completamente entregues.


End file.
